stranger things have never happend
by slederman noface
Summary: it was a normal for jake shadowfang until she went down to the basement to do laundry that one day
1. Chapter 1

Stranger Things Have Never Happend

I am jake. Jake shadowfang. I know i have an awsome name but i have a normal life. I have a mom, dad, and a sister. i live in a normal house. I have wierd neighbors. yep.

* * *

well enough about me, here's my story.

"Dude did you see that? i sniped that creeper all the way from the top of my tower" i said. "nice one"sniper17 said. I was playing minecraft on the X-BOX. I already had a huge tower so i was made I didn't even need diamonds. "hey, i think i'm gonna get off." sniper17 said. " fine, i'll just play skyrim...no i'll get off. see ya." I said. I got off and walked to my computer. I turned on youtube and started watching my little pony friendship is magic season two episode 26. I watch this episode alot because of my favorite character queen chryalasis. She fits my personality perfictaly . You could say i'm kinda evil. I dont hurt anyone but I love watching people be misrable.

I walked out into the living room." is there anything you want me to do?" I asked. "yah can you do a load of laundry?" my mom asked. "ok mom" I said. I went down to the basement and did laundry as normal until i heard a noise from across the room.

I thought this was pretty good. no flames this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I looked over to the other side of the room and saw nothing at i walked over to see a figure moving. " Whose there?"  
when there was no response came i went closer and saw something i thought i would never see. Queen Chryalasis. " you.. your the queen of the changelings arnt you. Queen chryalasis." i said. " how did you know?" she asked. "wel your on earth and on earth everything that happens on your world is a tv show." i said. "so you saw my failure right? (sigh)." she said. "i would have sent twilight a little deeper you know." i said. I noticed her leg was hurt. "my god your hurt. here let me help you." i said. " No dont toucch me please. i'm all right." she said. she tried to get up but to no avail." ouch." she said." here let me at least move this old matress so you have somewhere more comfertable to lay." i said as i moved my old matress over to where she was laying. she used her wings and hovered so i could move the matress under her. "thank you... i still dont know your name. i'm sorry" she said. " I am jake shadowfang, human, gamer extrodenair. welcome to earth." i said.

I went to bed. I woke up the next day and emeidiatly went downstairs to see if this was a dream. it wasn't. chryalasis was sleeping on the matress. I walked down the stairs more. " you are so kind to me if you know i tried to take over canterlot?" she asked with her eyes still closed. "well you were actually my favorite the instant i saw you." i said. "How is your leg?" i asked. "it still hurts a little." she said. "will you allow me to look at it now?" i asked. "(sigh) yah I just want to be able to walk again." she said. I walked a little closer to her and looked at her leg. it looked like it was twisted.

ok one i dont have spell check i dont have word so i will write these stories the way i will the way i want. i like the constructive critiisum but just remember no word


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"your leg looks twisted. you wont be able to walk on it for two weeks." I said. "well i kinda expected that. you know the pain." she said. I walked up to the bathroom and got some bandeges. "ok i got some bandeges these will help you heal better." i said. I started putting the bandages on and when i was finished ipulled up a chair."so scence you'r going to be here for two weeks at least lets talk." i said. " about what?" she said." ok how about this we play the question game you ask me a question i ask you a question. how about that?" i said. "ok. how old are you?" she asked. "i am 15. was there ever a king of the changlings?" i asked. "no. do you live here alone?" she asked. "no i live here with my parents. if you feed off of love would you be sufficent if someone loved you for who you were?" i asked. " you love anyone?" she asked with a blush. "yes actually. but i wont tell who." i said.

the next day I started building a room around the corner where chryalasis was. when she asked why i said so that she would be as comfertable as possable while she was here. I even put a bathroom in the room. I made her an actual bed and not just a matress and finally I painted the walls black on top aquamarine in the middle and black on the bottem.

wel here's the third chapter

it seams like alot of people like this and i love the constructive

criticisem


	4. Chapter 4 the new friend

chapter 4

"the room looks wonderful jake. thank you." chryaslis said. "you'r welcome crissy. can i call you crissy?" i said. "sure jack."crissy said. "can you stand up today?" i asked. "I can try." crissy said. she tried to get up. when she was fully standing i got to fully admire her beauty. she was as tall as me on all four hooves, the holes in her hooves were because they were chaped like her wings werelike ripped butterfly wings. " wow." i said. "(blush)what?" crissy asked. "you. you'r beautiful." i said. "thank you jack. goodnight." crissy said. "goodnight" i said.

The next day itold chrissy that i was going to the store. i was going to get some things to show to crissy. like a tv and some clothes. well not clothes i am going to higher a tailor. i walked into the tailor's store. "hello. how may I help you?" she said.  
"Ok two questions. One, do you like a challange? and two can you keep a secret?" i asked.

* * *

ok this story is getting better and the only reason i used jake was because i lost a bet and i had to use my friends oc. he also told me to say that i,ve gotten some people trying to help me but i will write the story my way i'm still happy you enjoy it.

jake: " how did i get here?"

chryalasis: " we climbed out of the computer."

jake: "ok slenderman doesn't own mlp."


End file.
